Welcome to the Hamptons
by naleyalwaysandforever
Summary: Our story takes place in season 3 after Victoria realizes who Emily really is but David is not alive. We follow the intoxicating lives of our favorite Hamptons residents while meeting new faces and losing some old. Full of twists and turns. PLEASE R&R!
1. Wait, What!

**A/N: This story is going to take place in the middle of season 3. David is not alive because I find that totally unbelievable, and Emily and Daniel are still in the divorce process. Victoria has figured out who Emily really is but, like in the show, she hasn't told anyone. **

**Hannah's (An upscale restaurant in the city)**

The minute they arrived at Hannah's, Victoria and Daniel Grayson were seated. One of the many perks of being the Queen of the Hamptons was you never waited for a table. The waiter took their drink order, champagne for her and scotch for him, before disappearing. Another perk, nobody judged you when had a drink at eleven thirty in the morning.

"Now, do you want to tell me what was so important that you came all the way into the city for lunch?" Daniel asked as the waiter returned with their drinks.

"Can't a mother just want to enjoy a nice dinner with her son?"

"Not when that mother is you," Daniel said. He looked over his mother's shoulder to see an attractive brunette sitting alone, reading a book. "Order me the veal, I'll be right back." Walking over to the woman's table, he took the seat opposite her without a word.

"Can I help you?" she asked looking up annoyed.

"You must be new, I'm Daniel Grayson," he said extending his hand.

"And you must be kidding," she said scoffing.

"Excuse me?" He found her to be extremely rude.

"Let me run it down for you," she said closing her book with a thud. "You come in here with an older woman, and while she is gorgeous, you don't strike me as being into older woman so I'm guessing she's your mother. Then you spot a poor girl sitting alone and reading a book so you feel it is your duty to go over and make conversation. Now if you're like every other guy I know, you haven't thought of anything to say so after your introduction you were going to remark on my book choice with some comment that is just general enough to apply to the book but just specific enough to tip an actual reader off to the fact that you are actually, in fact, full of shit."

Daniel started to speak up.

"I'm not finished yet," she said wagging her finger at him. "Now let's address the fact that you felt sorry for said girl and the fact that she was eating alone at a table in one of the nicest restaurants in town. As someone who has never had a problem finding someone to hang out with, you can't comprehend that she might actually prefer to be alone. It also doesn't dawn on you that maybe said girl is just extremely early for a lunch date who, in fact, is standing right behind you."

After blinking a few times taking in what just happened, Daniel turned and saw an older man with a grin on his face, standing behind him. "My apologies," he said standing and walking back to his own table.

"Hi Daddy," he heard the woman great the older man.

Sliding into his seat, he saw his mom giving him a smug look. Of course she was listening to the whole thing. "Don't say a word," he said opening his menu and trying to figure out where he went wrong.

**Beach House**

Emily was watching a security camera of the Grayson's house when her phone rang. She glanced at the screen seeing it was Nolan.

"How is my favorite revenger?" he asked before she even said hello.

"It's a light Grayson recon day."

"You mean the queen of mean actually has some downtime? Someone alert the media."

"What do you want Nolan?"

"I just thought you might want to know a rumor a little birdy told me. Apparently, your not quite ex-husband was the poster boy for pickup lines gone wrong at lunch with mommy this morning."

"Really?"

"Apparently Daniel Grayson isn't God's gift to woman as he thought he was."

"I wish I could have seen it. With all of the press that this divorce is generating, it would be nice for him to experience drama that doesn't involve me."

"Again you underestimate my abilities. I'm sending you the video now."

"You're the best Nolan," she said hanging up.

**Breast Cancer Awareness Charity Brunch – Two Days Later**

Daniel hated being dragged to all of his mom's events. Especially on a Sunday when all he wanted was a relaxing day at the beach. But he knew he had to show up. There were certain expectations that came with being the new CEO of Grayson Global.

Escorting his sister to the event, the two felt out of place among the mostly over 40 crowd.

"Oh Daniel, there's Grace. She's the one I was telling you about, from the boutique". Daniel vaguely remembered his sister carrying on about some "awesome" girl she had met while out shopping for a dress for this event.

Following Charlotte's gaze, his eyes landed on the woman from the restaurant. Suddenly his hands felt clammy and his throat went dry.

Charlotte didn't notice as she called out to her new friend. "Grace! Grace, over here!"

Grace spotted the younger girl and waved before making her way over to them. Only when she stopped in front of them did she recognize Daniel. "Oh if it isn't Momma's boy. I should have expected I would run into you sooner or later."

Charlotte either didn't notice the tension or she just chose to ignore it. "Daniel this is Grace… I just realized I don't know your last name."

Grace extended her hand to him in a friendly truce sort of way. "I'm Grace Vanderbilt."

"Daniel Grayson," he said shaking her hand. "I'm sorry for the way I acted the other day. I'm usually not that direct."

"Something tells me that's not true," she said smiling slyly at him.

"How about we start over? Can I get you a drink?"

"Please," she said and he walked off.

"So," Charlotte said linking her arm through Grace's. "How do you know my brother?"

"I kind of sort of yelled at him in the middle of a restaurant the other day."

Charlotte stopped in her tracks. "Wait, that was you!"

"Not my shining moment."

"My mom talked about that all evening. I think you might be her new favorite person."

"For yelling at her son?"

"Yeah, our family is weird like that."

As if on cue, Victoria walked up to the two women. "Charlotte, there you are. Molly Wagner was looking for you."

"Ugh," Charlotte sighed rolling her eyes. "I guess I should go say hi. She won't stop until I do." She walked away in search of the woman just as Daniel returned with their drinks.

"Thank you," she said taking hers from him.

"And you are that pretty woman from the restaurant the other day," Victoria said turning to Grace.

"My friends call me Grace," she said shaking the older woman's hand. "Nice memory."

"Well it's not every day that someone calls out your son in the middle of a public restaurant," she said grinning.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that," Grace said sheepishly looking down at her shoes.

"Don't be. Confidence and Self-pride are qualities I admire most in people. Now," she said changing the topic. "Grace…"

"Vanderbilt."

Victoria gave the smallest of grins at the prestigious last name. "Grace Vanderbilt, I insist that you sit at our table."

As they made their way towards their seats, they passed a blond woman arguing with one of the security guards.

"Ms. Thorne," Victoria said smugly. "What are you doing here?"

"Trying to attend the event being put on by my family. I am a Grayson after all."

"A fact that will be remedied shortly, I'm sure."

The group moved away and Grace turned to Daniel. "Who was that?" she whispered.

"My wife."

**The Docks on the Pier**

Victoria moved along the dock, wrapping her coat around her tighter to help fight off the nighttime chill that had settled in. She saw a figure move in the dark.

"I think it's working," she said.

"We knew it would," The figure stepped out under a light post. Grace grinned smugly. "Never doubt a Vanderbilt."


	2. Confrontations

**A/N: I am glad you are liking this story. For whoever asked, no I do not watch Gossip Girl. The Vanderbilts are an "old money" family that were around long before that show. Now, bring on chapter 2!**

**The Stowaway**

Jack was putting away dishes and restocking shelves while Nolan was sitting at the bar, typing away at his computer.

"What are you working on over there?" Jack asked.

"Just the next step to Emily's tirade against all humanity."

"Oh is that all?" Jack asked scoffing.

Pressing a few more keys, Nolan turned his computer around so Jack could see the screen. "I have reprogrammed the cameras in the Grayson's phones to turn on and off at my command."

"How'd you do that?" Jack asked interestedly.

Nolan looked insulted. "It's just a matter of a few key strokes."

Jack decided to let it go. "And what is this for?"

"Since they found the cameras Emily installed in their house, we have been blind to the interworkings that have been going on inside Grayson Manor. With these, we can switch them on and listen to their conversations and stay a step ahead."

The door to The Stowaway opened and Grace walked in. Nolan, recognizing her instantly, discreetly turned his laptop away before she could see what was on the screen.

"Can I help you?" Jack asked in his pleasant, reserved for customers, voice.

"Actually I was hoping I could help you," Grace said sweetly. I noticed your "Now Hiring" sign in the window.

"We're looking for a second bartender."

Grace pulled a sheet of paper from her purse. "I'm certified."

Taking the paper, Jack's eyes instantly went to her last name. "If you don't mind me asking, what does a Vanderbilt want bartending in a dump like this?"

"I think this place has a certain charm," she said gesturing around her.

"What, dust and mold?" Nolan asked without looking up.

"Shut up," Jack said.

"I was going to say personality and cozy."

"But still, a Vanderbilt?"

"Look, yes I am a Vanderbilt. No, I don't need the money. Yes, I am used to dinner parties with senators and other political leaders. Yes, this place is so far off the beaten path from what I am used too that you might think that I am crazy but here's the deal. Not everything I do, is because of my name. I work for one of the most prestigious law firms in the city all day and it's exhausting and honestly all I want is a place I can come work at night where I can relax and have fun. You have my license in your hand so you know I'm qualified. Finally, I'm not afraid to mention that I have rich friends who will want to come visit me and aren't afraid to drop hundreds of dollars on bar tabs."

Jack looked stunned for a minute before extending his hand. "Can you start tonight?"

"Absolutely. Thank you for the opportunity." She turned to go.

"Hey Grace," he called, and she stopped with one hand on the door. "That was a pretty good speech."

"I'm a lawyer remember, I'm not used to losing." She walked out the door without another word.

"Wow," Jack said watching her leave.

"You know who that is right?" Nolan asked.

"Should I?"

"That is Daniel Grayson's new girlfriend."

"Really?" he asked looked out the window at her retreating form. "She went for Daniel Grayson?"

The door opened again and Jack half hoped that it was Grace walking back in. It was Emily.

"Oh Ems," Nolan said sassily. "Guess who Jack just hired."

"Who," she asked sitting at the bar.

"Daniel's new girlfriend."

"I didn't know she was his girlfriend," Jack said in his own defense. "And I could really use her around here. She has the experience."

"No this could be good," Emily said. "We can keep a better eye on her. Who knows, she may even be able to give us information on the Graysons."

"Always the plotter," Nolan said proudly.

"Just don't loose me another bartender," Jack said walking to the back of the bar.

**Grayson Manor**

Grace knocked on the front door and one of the staff opened it almost immediately.

"Yes?" they asked expectantly.

"Hi, I'm Grace Vanderbilt and…"

"Right this way," the woman said cutting her off before she could finish.

"oh, ok…" She followed the woman through the foyer and into the spacious living room where Victoria was meeting with a florist, arranging bouquets for certainly another event.

"Ah, Grace, I wondered who was at the door," Victoria said coming over and kissing both her cheeks. "You don't need to knock dear, just come on in."

"Wow, that's really nice Victoria."

"Really nice," Daniel's voice sounded.

The two woman turned to see him leaning against the doorway watching them.

"Daniel, didn't you learn not to sneak up on woman?" Victoria asked.

"I heard Grace's voice and came looking." He walked over to them. "What are you doing here? Did my mom invite you over for tea or something?"

"Actually I came to see you. I was wondering if you wanted to grab lunch."

"Lunch sounds great, let me just go change." Daniel disappeared.

After he left the room, Victoria turned to Grace. "Things seem to be going well, I think he's half in love with you already."

Grace picked up a pen and notepad that were sitting on the table by the bouquet. "Things are great," she said as she scribbled on the paper. When she was finished she tore the note off and handed it to Victoria. _Place probably bugged. Phones too. No suspicious activity in the house. _

Victoria read the note before folding it and throwing it away with a smile. They heard Daniel coming back. "There he is."

"Ready?" he asked offering his arm to escort her out.

"Yes, Victoria would you like to join us?"

"No that's okay, I have far too much to do here. But we simply must do tea sometime soon."

"I look forward to it," Grace said and they exited the house.

**Unknown Restaurant**

They had enjoyed lunch and were now just talking. At some point during the meal, Daniel had reached across the table and taken her hand.

"So the flower arrangements your mom was working on, what are they for?"

"Who knows, there is a different event almost every week. It's hard to keep track of them all."

"As the son of the Queen of the Hamptons, you must be expected to be at all of them."

"It's exhausting. But you know, being a Vanderbilt."

"Oh yes, I know all too well. And to be honest, sometimes I really hate it. I mean, everyone expects you to be a certain thing, to act a certain way, and to attend every event your invited to. When I am I supposed to be able to live my life, you know? I spend so much time keeping up everyone else's schedule, I don't have time for me. And the press, the press are the worst. If I go to an event with a friend, we're dating, if not engaged. If I go alone, obviously I'm suffering from a broken heart and need to be put on suicide watch."

"Obviously," he said smiling.

"Then there is the pressure from my family to settle down and have kids, all while conquering the world. It's exhausting."

"You're preaching to the choir," Daniel said. He hesitated and looked at the floor for a few seconds before meeting her eyes again. "I think I can help you out with one part of it though."

"How's that?"

"How about for my mom's next event, you come with me. As my girlfriend?"

Grace smiled. "I think that sounds great."

**The Stowaway**

Emily and Nolan were still there when Grace returned for her shift. They noticed how Jack's face lit just a bit when he spotted her.

Emily picked up her glass and walked over to the bar.

"Can I get you another?" Grace asked, jumping into her work.

"Please, vodka martini." As Grace prepared the drink, Emily watched her closely. "You don't recognize me do you?"

Grace stopped. "Should I?"

"At the cancer event. They wouldn't let me in."

"Oh right, you're Daniel's ex wife."

"I'm his wife. The divorce isn't final yet."

Grace picked up the snarky vibe Emily was putting out and she wasn't having any of it. "Well it's only a matter of time right."

"He'll come around. They always do."

"Do they? In my experience, that's only the case if they realize they can't trade up."

"He'll realize he loves me," Emily said smugly.

"A smart person once said, 'if you are with someone and you find yourself in love with someone else, choose the second person. There is a reason you fell for them in the first place'."

"Let me guess, Freud?"

"Johnny Depp." Grace set the drink in front of Emily. "Nice to have officially met you."

"You too," Emily said taking her drink. The two shared an incredibly fake grin before Emily walked back over to Nolan.

"So?" Nolan pried.

"We'll have to watch our backs with that one," Emily said, not taking her eyes off the other woman.


	3. Game Changer

**A/N: Hello all! In this chapter I am going to give you all a little more insight into Grace's head. My goal is to get you all even more intrigued. I'd love to hear your guesses on what's going on!**

**Grace's Hotel Room**

_May 25__th__,_

_Victoria knows that Emily is Amanda Clark. Before taking the info public, she wants to find out what Emily's end game is. Obviously everything is in retribution for David but there are so many questions. I am meeting with Victoria later to discuss my position in the plan. _

_ As with Emily, or should I say Amanda, no private contact has been made. I need to scope out the waters for engaging with her. I need to know how far she is willing to go. Especially since…___

A knock on the door interrupted Grace from where she was hunched over the desk, scribbling in her notebook.

"Just a minute," she called. Standing, she slid the notebook back into the envelope she kept it in before going to the bathroom and sliding the envelope into the slot made from tape that she had attached to the bottom of the counter.

Opening the door, she found Daniel standing in the hallway. "Hey you," she said smiling and leaning against the doorframe.

"Why are you living in a hotel?" he asked confused.

"I think the real question is, how did you get my address?" she asked stepping aside so he could enter.

"My mom was writing up invitations to her annual Memorial Day party and I told her I would deliver yours," he said looking around. "So answer the question."

"I'm buying a house but the renovations are taking longer than expected so in the meantime, this is home."

"How much longer?"

"About two months."

"No," Daniel said definitively. "You will stay at my place."

Grace was taken aback. "It's way too soon for that."

"Not in my room. You can stay in the guest house."

"I'm sure your mother wouldn't appreciate that."

"Are you kidding? My mother is practically in love with you. It's actually kind of creepy. She doesn't like anyone."

"I'll tell you what, if she says its okay, then I will."

"Good," he said kissing the top of her head.

"Don't you think it's about time you moved out?"

"Yes, but I haven't had time. I've been a little busy getting divorced." His face changed. "Speaking of which, I heard you had a friendly chat with Emily."

"Yeah we told each other our darkest secrets and then braided each other's hair," she joked.

"Sorry I missed that," he said laughing.

"So are you going to give me my invitation?"

"Oh right," he said pulling out the invite and handing it to her. "It's on Monday at the Manor. Wear white."

"Okay," she said following him towards the door. "Now go, I'm very busy today."

"Doing what?" he asked, looking at the sleep shorts and t-shirt she was wearing.

"Pretty much anything that doesn't involve talking to you," she teased before shutting the door in his face.

**Restaurant – Lunch**

Grace was already seated and scanning the menu when Victoria arrived. "Grace!" Victoria greeted her with two air kisses.

"Victoria!" Grace greeted back as they both took a seat again.

"I hear you are moving into my guest house," Victoria began.

"That was all Daniel's idea. I told him I would only do it if you were okay with it."

"It'll be good to have my accomplice so close," Victoria said with a sly smile.

"Speaking of, let's get down to business," Grace said turning serious. "Did you leave your phone in the car?"

"I did."

"With Emily friends with Nolan Ross, techno wizard of the world, we can't take any chances."

"Good call. Now, where are we on the plan?"

"I got into it with Emily the other day at The Stowaway. I think I earned some respect when she realized that I fight back."

"Good, now you just have to convince her she wants you on her team. If you show that you are close to me she'll try to recruit you for her cause. Then we will have our in."

"What if she doesn't?"

"Oh she will. She won't stop until I've personally paid for what happened to David a thousand times over. Which is why I called you. You remind me of my younger self so much. I knew that if I was going to do this, I would need you on my side. You'll be fine."

"You know her, what do you suggest?"

"Keep her on her toes. She might be wary about you in the beginning but once she decides you can be trusted you'll be set."

"And once we know her plan, we will know how to stop her once and for all," Grace said lifting up her wine glass.

""To slaying the beast," Victoria toasted and they clinked glasses.

**Dress Shop – Manhattan**

During lunch, Grace had gotten a call from Charlotte asking if she wanted to go dress shopping for the party. Charlotte had instantly taken a liking to Grace and Grace had felt the same way about her.

They agreed to meet at Charlotte's favorite dress shop where the tailor knew Charlotte's exact measurements and could alter anything to fit her like a glove.

"What about this one?" Charlotte asked stepping out of the dressing room in another gorgeous dress that looked incredible on her.

"You are going to have a really hard time choosing if you don't stop trying stuff on," Grace said poking her head out of the next stall to see Charlotte's current selection.

"How's it coming for you?" Grace opened the curtain revealing the beautiful, white lace dress that showed just how tan she was. "That looks incredible!"

"I think this is the one," she said smoothing her hands over the hem that stopped mid-thigh.

The two girls changed back into their own clothes and went to pay.

Charlotte leaned against the counter and turned to Grace. "Now on Monday, before the party, you have to go with me to the salon to get your hair done.

"it's a date," Grace said handing over her credit card. Her phone rang and she recognized the number instantly. "Excuse me just a second," she said stepping out of the shop and onto the busy sidewalk. "I was wondering when I was going to hear from you."

"Can you come over tonight? We have new information."

"Sure."

"Midnight."

"Will do," Grace said hanging up and walking back into the store.

"Was that Daniel?" Charlotte asked. Before Grace could answer Charlotte continued. "That boy cannot leave you alone. It would actually be cute if it wasn't so sad."

The girls laughed and left the shop arm in arm.

**Beach House**

Grace arrived at 12:01 and the door swung open before she could even knock.

"Welcome home Katie Clark," Emily said letting her younger cousin in. "We need to talk."

**A/N: AHH! I hope you were surprised! Reviews make the next chapter come faster! So, PLEASE R&R! ~ Savy**


	4. Expecting Expectations

**Beach House**

Nolan came out of Emily's kitchen and handed Grace a drink. "Welcome to the place of lies and deception."

Taking the drink, all took a seat in the living room.

"What's the latest on plan 'Vickie's BFF'?" Nolan asked.

Grace crossed her legs and a bored look crossed her face. "Hook, line and sinker."

"Excellent," Emily said smugly. "We will have her right where we want her. Plus Daniel is basically half in love with you already."

"I know, he's so whipped. I already have him doing whatever I want. I move into the guest house tomorrow."

"The apple doesn't fall far from the Revenge tree," Nolan added.

"Are you attending the next charity event?" Grace asked.

"The one for children with cancer? Yeah."

"Good, I have an idea," Grace began…

**Grayson Manor**

As promised, Grace went with Charlotte to the salon to get their hair and nails done before the event that evening. Grace had opted for loose curls/waves that looked incredible with her long, dark brown hair and white lace dress.

The girls were just putting the finishing touches on their makeup when Daniel walked in. "So much beauty in one room should be illegal." He kissed Grace. "Are you two almost ready?"

"Just one…more…minute," Grace said finishing applying her mascara. "And…done."

The two women followed Daniel out of the room and down to the foyer where Victoria was waiting.

"Don't you two look incredible," she said smiling.

The waiting limo took the four of them to the event. As was normal with all major social events, they had to walk a red carpet and pose for paparazzi.

When they finally made it inside, Daniel went off in search of drinks for everyone while the women found their table. Conrad was already there with his girl for the night.

"Conrad, you really shouldn't have troubled yourself with attending," Victoria said smiling while her tone dripped with disdain.

"I couldn't let you monopolize all of our events Victora," he said kissing her cheek, more for show than anything. He turned to Grace. "Grace, as always you look ravishing."

"Thank you Mr. Grayson," Grace said blushing as he kissed her cheek as well.

"Oh please, call me Conrad. Maybe even one day soon, Dad?" he asked questioningly as Daniel arrived at the table, drinks in hand.

"I think it way too early for that talk dad," he said, sitting down.

"I seem to remember it didn't take you long to propose to Emily."

"And look how well that turned out."

"Speaking of Emily, look who just walked in," Charlotte said nodding towards the door where Emily entered escorted by Nolan.

The two made their way to the table next to the Graysons'.

"Well isn't this charming," Emily said smiling.

"Ms. Thorne," Victoria said in her fake nice voice. "You really didn't need to trouble yourself coming here tonight. Now that you aren't entitled to any of the Grayson fortune, I would think you need to be mindful of your spending."

"Oh Victoria, you know that I have quite the little nest egg tucked away. Daniel and I were never about your money."

"And what were we about?" Daniel asked, his voice dripping in hate so badly that Grace had to place her hand on his thigh to try to calm him down.

"No matter, it's all water under the bridge now anyways. Have a wonderful evening." Emily turned back to her table.

The founder of that night's charity approached the stage and the crowd grew silent. "Hello, for those of you who don't know me, I'm Dr. Ray Pearson lead child's oncologist at Manhattan Presbyterian. First and foremost I want to welcome you and thank you all for attending tonight's fundraiser. You're incredible donations help to make sick kids very happy. Now, I'd like to invite to the stage, someone very special to our organization. A woman who has dedicated an incredible amount of money and time to helping where she can. Ladies and gentleman, Mrs. Victoria Grayson."

Victoria made her way to the podium. "Thank you Ray! I am honored to be able to speak to you all tonight about the incredible work that this organization is doing. But first, I think would be better to show you."

The lights dimmed and a video started. The charity logo displayed and then photos and videos of volunteers and patients. Suddenly, the screen turned blood red and a disguised voice started talking. "Welcome to Hamptons scandals. This weeks topic, Daniel Grayson's new whore. Who is Grace Vanderbilt really? Can she really be as goody-two shoes as she seems? Sources confirm that she was recently at the OB/GYN after having a pre-natal checkup. Sources within the hospital leaked that Grace received some devastating news. What is this news you ask? That the baby has cancer, and it isn't even born yet. SO Dannie boy, what's worse? Finding out your going to be a dad or that you may not ever get to see your kid alive? Tough break Gracie. But everyone knows whores don't make good mothers." The video ended and the room went dark. Nobody moved or made a sound.

Suddenly the room erupted in a cry of outrage. Grace looked around terrified, feeling all eyes on her. Not knowing what to do, she jumped up out of her chair and ran for the exit, passing staring eyes with each passing table.

Once outside, she kept running until she reached the docks. Finally, reaching the end, she stopped and grabbed the handrail for support. She heard feet behind her and felt a hand on her shoulder. Turning around she saw it was Daniel and she collapsed into his arms sobbing.

"I'm so sorry about that."

"Who would do that?"

"It had to have been Emily. She can't handle that I won't take her back. Apparently, stuff like this is a side effect of dating me."

Astonishment started turning to fury as Grace wiped her tears away.

"I hate to do this, but I have to ask. None of that is true right? You're not pregnant…"

"No, I'm not."

"Ok, just checking." Grace started back towards the building like a woman on a mission. "Where are you going?"

"That bitch is going to pay."

**Grayson Manor**

Victoria had caught her before she had entered the building and convinced her that she needed to cool off and plot this correctly. So now the Graysons were all sitting in the living room of the manor.

"What are you going to do?" Charlotte asked, still shocked by the whole thing.

"I have no idea," Grace said.

"I do," Victoria said. All eyes were on her. "What is the one thing Emily wants but can't have?"

"Money," Daniel said and Victoria shook her head.

"Daniel," Grace said.

"Exactly, and image how crazy she would go if Daniel was officially off the market."

"Hold up," Daniel interrupted. "Off the market? You mean like married?"

"Oh come on Daniel, its not like we didn't all know you two were heading down that path anyway," Victoria said smugly. "Why not sooner rather than later?"

"You can't ambush Grace like that! We just started dating! Besides, you don't even know that she'd say yes…"

"Yes I would," Grace interrupted.

"You would?" Daniel asked shocked.

"Yes, I would. Like you mother said, we were headed there anyway. And I would really like to see the look on that bitch's face when she finds out."

"Daniel?" Victoria asked.

After a moment pause he replied. "I guess I'm getting married."

Charlotte squealed and Victoria beamed before returning to business. "Now while I am sure nothing would bother Emily more than seeing her engagement ring on the finger of someone else, I think we can do one much bigger. Come with me," she said motioning to all of them.

They followed Victoria down to the basement that had a walk-in vault. Inside, she flipped a light revealing hundreds of sparkling jewels.

Grace whistled. "The crown jewels has nothing on you."

"Everyone know the British have terrible taste in jewelry," Victoria said leading them over to the gorgeous, and huge engagement ring section. Grace could tell that some of them were quite old, and had been passed down for generations.

One ring caught Grace's attention. It was a gigantic diamond in a halo setting with two additional diamond bands. She tried it one and it took up 1/3 of her finger.

"That's one of my favorites," Victoria said beaming. It actually belonged to a Vanderbuilt many years ago.

"It's perfect," Grace said beaming down at her left hand.

"Ladies and gentlemen, Mrs. Grace Grayson." Everyone laughed, suddenly realizing what her name would become.

**Beach House**

Shortly before one AM a light knock sounded on the door, followed by Grace letting herself in.

"Finally," Nolan said from where he was sitting on the couch.

"What happened?" Emily asked. "When you didn't come back, we figured something went wrong."

"Not at all, in fact the plan just got a major boost."

"What do you mean?" Emily asked cautiously and Grace stuck out her left hand.

"Holy shit," they both exclaimed as Emily grabbed Grace's hand.

"Somebody call the media," Nolan chided. "I think we just found the 8th world wonder."


End file.
